The Way He Lived
by EmotionalSpazz
Summary: Roxas is Axel's pet. AkuRoku, citrus/lime, weirdness


Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah. Gosh, you have to put me through the pain of saying it every time...

-:-:-

Roxas sat in the corner of Axel's room, waiting.

Axel was on a mission tonight. Roxas hated having to wait for him, but the wait was always worth it. No matter how strange this new lifestyle was for him, the wait was always worth it.

Roxas had not left Axel's room or bathroom in weeks. He wondered if the rest of the Organization knew where he was. Then again, Roxas didn't particularly care. Not when Axel had begun to treat Roxas the way he does now. No more dealing with the rest of the inhabitants of the castle, no more of the Superior's lectures, no more missions -- just this world that consisted of Axel's room, Axel's bathroom, and most importantly, Axel himself.

Tonight the blonde was clad in black tights, briefs underneath said tights, and one of Axel's t-shirts. Roxas couldn't help it as he compulsively took various parts of the garment to his nose to take in Axel's scent, just to ease the wait, and his nose was greeted with the same warm smell that almost reminded him of ashes every time. The Nobody's lack of missions meant a lack of exercise, and lack of exercise coupled with Axel's overfeeding had softened Roxas. He had obvious hints of pudginess forming at his waist -- not that he was huge or going to form man-boobs anytime soon -- and coating his thighs, making the tights he wore a little sheer in that area, revealing Roxas's pale skin. Ordinarily, the Nobody would have minded this, but not anymore -- all he cared about was Axel now.

Roxas perked up at the sound of the door opening, his sapphire eyes darting over to said creator of noise to watch as his master entered the room -- flaming red hair, malachite green eyes, slender body and the whole wonderful ensemble. In one hand, he held both of his chakrams, still smoking from their recent use, and in the other hand, a paper bag.

Food.

It was then that Roxas realized how hungry he was; with Axel having been gone all day, no one had fed him. He straightened abruptly, eyeing the bag as well of the sway of his master's hips as said redhead dropped his chakrams onto a chair and turned to his pet.

"Hey Rox," he cooed gently as he unzipped the black coat that signified his membership in the Organization and tossed it onto his bed, leaving only his black slacks and the simple shirt he wore underneath. As Axel followed Roxas's eyes, he realized that said blonde was gazing at him pleadingly as he occasionally glanced at the paper bag in his hand. "Aw, c'mon Blondie, not even a 'hello'?"

"S-sorry," Roxas stammered, averting his eyes. "'S'just that I'm hungry 'nd you've been gone all day."

The words had barely left the smaller boy's mouth when he felt something warm and held on a fork being pushed into his mouth. Roxas had to make an effort to get the rest of the long, warm thing into said orifice. He tasted a hint of chicken and egg in the form of strings that weren't quite pasta. Chow mien noodles. Mmmm.

"It's not that much," Axel said apologetically. "But I didn't have time to grab enough without Saix seeing."

"Ish'okay," Roxas mumbled behind the food in his mouth.

For a few moments, the room was silent, save for Axel's small chuckles as he fed his pet. He was so sweet, so vulnerable, so damn _cute, _and Axel was glad that he didn't have to resist that anymore. Roxas was his pet. Roxas was _his_.

Apparently, Roxas was also not eating anymore and was stretched out on Axel's lap instead. The smaller boy curled up against his master, nuzzling his nose into his hip.

Oh, no. Roxas wasn't getting away with that.

"Sneaky," Axel commented as he began gently running his hands up and down Roxas's torso, making the boy purr in contentment. It was nothing stimulating -- just Axel giving Roxas what the blonde liked to call a 'belly rub' -- and yet it made Roxas squirm just a little, and it switched things on down there for him... just a little.

Roxas's purring turned into squeaking as Axel began to graze a special spot down _there. _Every time he did that, little swirls of warmth formed there. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to stay quiet. What if Demyx, who was right next door, heard him? Plus, Roxas didn't want to get _too _excited; his master teased him a lot, and usually Roxas ended up having to finish the job himself after Axel had gotten him hard and decided to walk away to see what Roxas would do.

Axel placed one hand under Roxas's back to lift him up a little while the other hand continued along the boy's torso.

"You don't have to be quiet tonight," Axel said near the blonde's ear. The tickle of his breath sent a shiver down Roxas's spine. As if that weren't enough, Axel then decided to snake his hand underneath the shirt Roxas wore and start rubbing his nipples with his thumb.

"N-nnph," was the reply Roxas gave behind the lip he was biting. His expression was quite comical, really -- one eye squeezed shut, the other barely open and trying to keep his eyes off of Axel's smirking face.

The redhead took the blonde off of his lap and leaned him against the wall -- not without squeezing his soft butt, though -- and began kissing him gently, right near his jaw and occasionally at the corner of his lips. This was new for Roxas -- he was used to Axel being more aggressive, and never kissing him so sensually. The smaller boy felt himself relax to the redhead's touch, no longer resisting it just in case Axel decided to abruptly stop. He found himself slumping against the wall rather than sitting rigidly to resist the urge to squirm. He stopped biting his lip.

Axel's lips trailed down to Roxas's neck, and he began to suck on and lick it assertively. Roxas coiled up again and moaned, not being used to this. Usually Axel just touched him here and there, letting Roxas get hard, but tonight he was being slow and deliberate, making Roxas's pleasure come to him more slowly, more forcefully. He felt the swelling in his groin increase, straining the black tights he wore. Axel was feeling around Roxas's body slowly, and, seeming to notice this, curled his fingers into the tights and slowly peeled them off before shoving the rolled-up, crinkled garment aside. The redhead broke away from the blonde's neck, leaving a fat bruise there, before pulling off the t-shirt in a similar fashion.

Roxas was actually being _stripped. This _was new.

The redhead only used one hand on him now as he reached behind Roxas and scratched gently at his tailbone, making the blonde squirm and whimper. The other hand was busy pulling off the briefs that had been underneath the tights, and Roxas found himself stark naked in front of his master, with his newfound chubbiness, his boner, and all. His eyes snapped open to gawk at the phenomenon for a few moments before he turned away and blushed.

"Tsk," was all Axel said before he delicately wrapped his fingers around Roxas's member, eliciting a long moan from the smaller boy.

Axel pulled his fingers away, turning to Roxas's face in order to see his reaction. The blonde turned to Axel, biting his lip and looking at him with a half-pleading, half-desperate countenance.

He decided to keep Roxas waiting a bit, pulling his hands away from the boy altogether as he began to undo his slacks. He needed to free his own erection, too, after all. Roxas whined, panicking -- was Axel really going to leave him hanging, _now _of all times?!

When his own member was exposed, Axel turned to Roxas, saw the panicked look on his face, and chuckled.

"You're so _cute_," he said lovingly before planting his lips upon the smaller boy's, running his tongue along the pink gateways to Roxas's mouth. Was that a hint of watermelon lip-gloss he tasted on the boy's lips? Axel didn't bother to figure it out as Roxas eagerly opened his mouth and let Axel's tongue in to explore, letting him taste the lip-gloss along the sides of his mouth as well as the aftertaste of the chow mien noodles inside.

Roxas was caught off-guard as he felt Axel's fingers curl around his member again. He bucked towards the hand immediately, letting out a loud cry of want and lust escape into Axel's mouth. He retracted his tongue and bit down on Axel's lip since he could not find his own, immediately regretting it as Axel pulled back and let go of him.

Roxas's eyes darted from Axel, to Axel's member, to his _own _engorged and throbbing member before he let out a small, panicked whine.

"I'm jokiiing, calm down!" Axel laughed as he wrapped his fingers around Roxas _again._

"H-how?" Roxas choked out. "Nngh -- too... g-good..."

His back arched to keep his hips closer to Axel's hand, bringer of immense pleasure. The redhead began to rub Roxas up and down vigorously, making the boy emit a loud groan and squeeze his eyes shut yet again. He moved faster, watching the smaller boy squirm and squeak and groan and moan and whimper and mewl so innocently and vulnerably the way he did. The mere sight and sounds of the blonde drove _Axel _over the edge before Roxas tense up all over and did just the same.

Axel, still on the floor, shimmied into his slacks, just in case he needed to leave quickly. The sweaty blonde scooted away from the wall to put his head in his master's lap and smile up at him adoringly.

Roxas looked forward to and hoped for this every night. Axel took care of Roxas in every way he needed, Axel was always there. Axel was Roxas's life. Axel was the way he lived.

-:-:-

Author's Bibble-Babble: I know it's a little weird, but I wanted to try something different. Also, you may be wondering why I had Roxas not be as skinny as usual -- this is to manifest his pet-ness and his dependence on Axel (and because I think it's cute).

Reviews, plzkthx?


End file.
